Un chat à croquer
by SuperCowcow
Summary: Noya fait un drôle de rêve qui ne le laisse pas de marbre. Il compte bien le rendre réel ! Encore faut-il convaincre Asahi.
**A/N :** Aged-Up Characters = Asahi est en première année de fac et Noya en troisième année au lycée. Contribution au défi des 100 thèmes sur rp-with-you. Le thème que j'ai choisi était "Chat" héhé~

* * *

 **Un chat à croquer.**

Nishinoya s'était réveillé surexcité. Il venait de faire le meilleur rêve de tous les temps et désirait profondément qu'il se concrétise. Pas sûr que le personnage principal du songe soit du même avis. Il allait falloir le convaincre et connaissant Asahi, ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Le libéro devrait se faire plus malin que d'habitude sur ce coup-là. Il lui faudrait approcher sa proie, ou plutôt petit-ami, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le faire fuir.

Le jeune homme se leva pour se préparer. Il espérait accomplir sa mission le plus vite possible mais ce qu'il recherchait était assez précis. Il se mit en route pour le centre-ville, histoire de faire le tour des boutiques. La plupart d'entre elles ne vendaient que de la nourriture et des vêtements. Heureusement pour lui, Noya finit par tomber sur un magasin de farces et attrapes. Il se disait qu'avec un peu de chance, il y trouverait son bonheur.

À peine rentré, il chercha immédiatement des yeux la section déguisements. Il fouilla une bonne quinzaine de minutes dans le rayon avant de mettre la main sur ce qu'il voulait. Sans trop s'attarder, il se dépêcha de se rendre à la caisse pour payer ses achats. Il était pressé de voir Asahi pour lui montrer tout ça.

Il lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il passerait dans la soirée. Le bon côté d'avoir un petit-ami à la fac, c'était que dans le cas présent, celui-ci avait sa propre chambre d'étudiant. Aucun parent dans les parages pour vous surprendre en train de faire des cochonneries. Et des cochonneries, Noya aimait en faire. Beaucoup. Surtout avec Asahi.

Le soir venu, le libéro prépara soigneusement ses affaires. Il avait tout prévu : les préservatifs, le lubrifiant, une boîte de chocolats, des bougies et bien évidemment, le fameux déguisement. Il avait également sorti une de ses tenues les plus sexy. Il en faisait peut-être un peu trop, mais faire craquer Asahi n'était pas chose aisée. Enfin, c'était plutôt de lui faire porter un tel accoutrement qui n'allait pas être aisé.

Noya se rendit à la gare la plus proche pour rejoindre l'appartement de son petit-ami. Il commençait à être nerveux. Et si Asahi refusait et lui faisait la tête ? Sa soirée galipettes tomberait à l'eau et en plus, il aurait un copain boudeur. Il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse.

Les mains chargées, il sonna à la porte. Le plus âgé des jeunes hommes lui ouvrit et le débarrassa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ramené ? La plupart de tes affaires sont déjà ici, tu sais... Tu ne vas plus rien avoir chez toi !, s'inquiéta un peu Asahi.

-T'en fais pas pour ça, et j'ai ramené de quoi passer une bonne soirée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire », le taquina Yû.

Les joues de l'Ace changèrent de couleur à ces mots. Un rien l'embarrassait et son petit-ami savait très bien en jouer. Il n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir en plus. Noya récupéra son sac et le posa dans un coin, à l'abri des regards. Il allait attaquer tranquillement. Il demanda d'abord à Asahi comment s'était passée sa journée puis lui raconta la sienne. Ils se calèrent ensuite sur le canapé-lit de l'étudiant pour regarder un film. Noya profita que son petit-ami soit concentré sur l'écran pour lui détacher les cheveux. La devise du libéro pouvait se résumer à ça : « Asahi avec les cheveux attachés, c'est bien. Avec les cheveux détachés, c'est encore mieux. »

Noya attendit sagement la fin du film pour embrasser son petit-ami. Il n'avait pas vraiment suivi l'histoire, trop excité à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

« Dis, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit, dit-il en se levant pour ramener son sac.

-Ah ?

-On était tous les deux sauf que tu portais ça », fit Noya en sortant des oreilles de chat ainsi qu'une queue.

Asahi ne répondit rien dans un premier temps. Il enfouit ensuite sa tête entre ses mains, gêné à l'idée de porter ceci. Le libéro se rapprocha de son petit-ami et écarta ses mains pour lui caresser la joue. Il n'était pas le moins du monde étonné par sa réaction et il était temps de le mettre à l'aise.

« Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave. C'est comme tu le sens, Asahi. »

Néanmoins, Noya n'allait pas abandonner si vite. Il sortit les quelques bougies qu'il avait ramené et les posa sur plusieurs meubles avant de les allumer. Son aîné trouvait l'attention adorable, d'autant plus que le libéro sortit une boîte de chocolats. Qui pouvait résister à du chocolat ? Asahi fixait le déguisement du coin de l'œil. Il avait très envie de faire plaisir à son petit-ami mais c'était tellement embarrassant ! Il ne se voyait absolument pas porter un accoutrement pareil ! Yû vint cependant calmer ses appréhensions en l'embrassant. Le jeune homme comptait quand même passer une bonne soirée, même si Asahi refusait de porter la tenue.

À sa grande surprise, l'étudiant finit par se décider au bout d'une longue demi-heure. En revanche, il était hors de question qu'il se change devant Noya. Ainsi, il se réfugia dans la salle de bain où il s'enferma à clé. Il regarda les oreilles et la queue sous toutes leurs coutures. Que devait-il porter avec ça ? Il se sentit rapidement rougir et paniqué. Il enleva d'abord son t-shirt -il ne risquait pas de le garder encore bien longtemps de toute façon- puis fixa les oreilles sur sa tête. En voyant son reflet dans le miroir, il se trouva ridicule. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Yû, bon sang ! Après avoir repris ses esprits, il fixa la queue à son pantalon et inspira grandement. Il entendait son petit-ami trépigner d'impatience de l'autre côté de la porte et lui demander si ça allait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Asahi tenta de remettre ses cheveux un peu en ordre puis ouvrit la porte. Noya se sentit défaillir en le voyant ainsi. C'était encore mieux que dans son rêve ! L'Ace déglutit difficilement, gêné par le regard brûlant de son petit-ami.

« Je suis ridicule, je vais enlever tout ça...

-Surtout pas ! Tu me fais bander !

Au bord de l'évanouissement, Asahi se laissa tout de même traîner vers le canapé.

-T'es à croquer », lança Noya tout en lui grimpant dessus.

La nuit allait être courte, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas cours le lendemain.


End file.
